


Kites

by orphan_account



Series: The First Grade Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Shota, Shota Castiel, Shota Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean first kissed Cas when they were 7 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kites

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this i realised how much harder it is writing non-smut fics oh.  
> unbeta'd as always :)  
> i tried to write this with the mind of a 7 year old but im still not too sure if it was the right way to go about this fic?? idk what im talking about really but any feedback would be appreciated!

On his first day at school Dean noticed some of his classmates teasing another boy through the fence of the school. The young boy was sitting in his back yard, blue eyed with a mop of messy, almost black hair and a few stray tears running down his pink cheeks. Dean thought he was beautiful.

Deans classmates had hold of a kite (which Dean assumed belonged to the other boy) and were throwing it back and forth to each other, plainly ignoring the other boys cries.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Dean called out.  
“He wouldn’t let us play with his kite so we took it from him. Come play with us!” One of the boys smirked and threw the kite over to Dean. The blue eyed boy sniffled and a few more tears spilled out his eyes.  
“Cry baby.” Another bully sneered at the poor boy.  
“Leave him alone! He hasn’t done anything to you.” Dean suddenly felt quite angry. “Go and play with something else.”  
“Make me.” The ringleader, Dean assumed, taunted.  
“Okay then.” He confidently stepped forward and kicked the ringleader right in the shins causing him to howl in pain.  
“We’ll get you Winchester, and your cry baby friend too!” The ringleader called over his shoulder as the gang ran back across the playground.  
“Whatever.” Dean muttered.

Dean watched them retreat for a few moments before turning back to the boy who was sitting cross-legged on the grass, still sniffling.  
“Hey don’t cry, it’s okay I’ve got your kite back.” Dean passed it through the fence to the boy. “Your names Novak?”  
“Y-yes. Castiel Novak.” He took the kite back cautiously and balled his tiny fists in the fabric.  
“Well I’m gonna call you Cas. I’m Dean by the way.” He beamed. Dean was just about to ask the strange boy another question when he heard the school bell signaling the end of break time.  
“I have to go in now Cas, but can we meet here again tomorrow?”  
Cas nodded and Dean ran back inside.

***

Dean and Castiel met every day after that, sitting cross-legged and talking to each other through the fence. Dean learnt that Castiel was 4 years old, the same as Dean, he was always in his backyard because his Mommy homeschooled him and he had 4 brothers, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and Michael. 

Dean would always look forward to break and lunchtimes because that meant he would get to talk to his best friend. He told Cas all about his new little brother, Sammy, when he was born and he would natter on endlessly about how great his Mommy and Daddy were and Cas would sit and listen, paying his full attention. He liked to hear Dean talk about his family, it made his whole face light up with joy. Cas thought he looked beautiful.

***   
Dean first kissed Cas when they were 7 years old. It was the end of lunchtime, Dean had stolen Cas a cookie out of the school canteen because Cas’s Mommy didn’t like him eating cookies. Cas had a few stray crumbs on his cheeks and Dean leaned through the bars and brushed his hand gently across his face. They lingered like that for a few moments, looking intently at each other before Dean put his hand around Cas’s neck and pulled him in for a chaste peck on the lips, pulling away before Cas could even properly shut his eyes. Dean looked at him with a shocked expression for barely even a second before running away.

***

Cas asked Dean to be his boyfriend exactly 2 weeks later. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure what the specific meaning of ‘boyfriends’ was, it was just something he saw on the TV. He asked his Mommy what being boyfriends meant and she told him that when two boys like each other very much they can ask each other to be boyfriends, and then they can kiss and hold hands and do other boyfriend stuff.

Cas was already sitting at the fence when Dean arrived that day, shifting his bottom around and looking very nervous.  
“Hey Cas, whats up?” Dean smiled at his friend as he sat down.  
“I want to be boyfriends.” Cas blurted. Dean almost shot out of his sitting position.  
“You do?”  
“I-yes, only if you want to though. My Mommy told me when boys like each other they become boyfriends and I really like you Dean.”  
“I really like you too Cas. Can we start being boyfriends from now?”  
Cas beamed. “Of course Dean.”

***

Dean took Cas on their first date the following weekend. Deans Daddy had rang up Uncle Bobby asking him to babysit Dean and Sammy the following Monday but Uncle Bobby said no and when Dean asked why, his Daddy told him that Uncle Bobby had a date. Dean just wrinkled his nose in confusion until Daddy picked him up and put him on his knee.

“Well Dean-o, when 2 people are in a relationship they sometimes like to go out on dates where they can go to a restaurant or the movies and spend lots of time with each other.”   
“Did you and Mommy go on dates?”

“Yeah, me and Mommy went on a lot of dates.”

And with that Dean ran off to his room to brainstorm ideas for where to take Cas on their very first date. They couldn’t go to a restaurant, you needed Mommies and Daddies to go to them and Dean wanted this to be just Dean and Cas. They couldn’t go the cinema either, that was too expensive. Dean was just beginning to get frustrated when he had a great idea, they could go to the park and fly Cas’s kite!  
Dean could barely sleep with excitement that night as he thought of him and Cas going on a real grown up date. The next day at break time Dean ran over to the fence, getting there even earlier than Cas. 

“Hello Dean.”  
“Hey Cas, um...” Dean trailed off nervously and firmly fixed his eyes on a strand of grass.  
“What is it Dean?” Cas did his adorable, confused head tilt.  
“I was thinking.. do you want to go on a date with me? I asked my Daddy and he said boyfriends go on dates and it sounds very fun, I was thinking we could go the park and play with your kite but we don’t have to do that we can do whatever you...” Dean realized he was rambling and cut himself off at Cas’s amused expression. “What?”  
“Shut up Dean, I would love to go on a date with you!” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean on the nose before quickly jumping up and running back inside.

The day of the date came very quickly after Cas said yes. Dean arranged to go to Cas’s house at 6 o’clock and then they would walk to the park from there as it was only a short walk.  
The walk to Cas’s house should only take 5 minutes maximum, Dean felt like he’d been walking for 5 months. He’d made an extra effort to look nice for the date, his Mommy always styles her hair nicely when she goes out, he styled his hair down and sprayed some expensive cologne he stole out of his parents bedroom.

Dean approached the Novak house, it looked very different from the front. The house must of had at least 3 floors, the front of it was painted maroon with a dark wood front door. It looked very posh and scary. He checked the address that Cas had written out for him once again before knocking on the door.  
Cas answered almost immediately with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face. He was dressed in a blue plaid shirt with a tie and jeans, in his hand was his kite.

“Hello Dean.”  
“Uh, hey Cas. You look nice.”  
Cas smiled softly. “You do too, are you ready to go?”  
Dean nodded and held his hand out to Cas.

The park was only a couple of blocks from Cas’s house so they were okay to walk there by themselves, Cas’s mommy wanted him back by 8:30 so they had plenty of time to enjoy the walk. Dean held tightly on to Cas’s hand as their arms swung back and forth in the space in between them.

“Hey Cas, have you ever flown your kite here before?”  
Cas shook his head and stared intently at the ground.  
“Never? Wow you’re missing out, this is one of the best places to do it.”  
“My daddy is very protective, I only managed to come out today because I asked my mommy instead.”  
Dean smiled at Cas and squeezed his hand tighter. “Well that doesn’t matter now because we’re going to have the best time ever! I know all the best places to fly kites, my daddy always brings me here.”  
Dean led Cas through the woods bordering one side of the park while Cas looked around in confusion. “Dean, shouldn’t we be going in the other way? That’s where the gate is.”  
“The forest is the quickest way to get to the hill.”  
“The hill?”  
“It’s the best place to fly the kite, you’ll see!”

Cas followed Dean through the woods, every now and then stopping to pick some small purple flowers until eventually his hands were full of them. They crossed over a small stream and through one final patch of trees until the reached the clearing. Here they were surrounded by thick trees on all sides, so thick that you could barely even tell there was a busy city only a few minutes away. It was like they were in a different land, with no grown ups and no school, just the two of them.  
“Dean...” Cas shook his head in awe, mouth open wide. Dean elbowed him in the side and grinned.  
“Come on, I’ll race you to the top!”  
Cas grinned back, holding tightly onto his flowers and kite as he sped up the hill, getting to the top long before Dean who clambered up red-faced and panting.  
“Dude, you’re fast.”

Cas flopped out onto the grass and Dean lay down next to him, so close that their thighs were touching. Cas lay still for a minute, just staring at the orange sunset and feeling the slight breeze of the wind and Deans hand pressing firmly on his thigh.  
“Do you want to fly it first?”  
Dean appeared to be snapped out of a trance by Cas’s voice. “Oh uh, sure.”  
Cas carefully unravelled the string and held it out to Dean. “Be careful please, it’s the only one I’ve got.”  
Carefully Dean took the kite out of Cas’s hands and stood at the very edge of the hill, angling his arms just right so that when he threw it the wind caught it and lifted it up into the air.  
“Wow, you got it first try!”  
“I said I was good.” Dean laughed as he ran around in a circle, watching the kite move.  
Cas stood up and joined Dean, covering his hands with his own, feeling the strong pull of the kite. “It’s so much better up here! I usually can’t get the kite to fly until I’ve had a few go’s.”  
The two boys chased each other around the hill, ducking as the kite flew low until eventually the breeze died away and they sat back down again.

“Hey Cas, I meant to ask, what are all those flowers for?” Dean picked one up between his fingers and twirled the stem around.  
“Oh, I’m going to make flower crowns.” He snatched the flower out of Deans hands and picked up two more, weaving the stems together. “I think I picked enough to make two.”  
Dean watched intently as the chain grew until eventually he tied two of the stems together and stretched his arms out, admiring his work.  
“Thats awesome Cas, maybe next time we have a date you can teach me how to make those.”  
Cas smiled warmly. “That would be lovely.”  
He turned the crown in his hands once more before placing it carefully on Deans head, the purple of the flowers really standing out against the green of his eyes.  
“You look very handsome Dean.” Cas blushed as he picked up another set of flowers and got to work while Dean smiled.

Cas worked in silence and Dean was perfectly content to just sit and watch as he concentrated, seeing how he stuck his tongue out when he messed up a stem and the little frown appearing in between his eyebrows when he had to unravel the section and start again. Once he was finished he placed the flower crown on his head and smiled up at Dean.  
“The flowers won’t last for long but I’ll make you another one when I see you again when you’re back at school.”

Dean lay back onto the grass, pulling Cas with him until his head was settled in the center of Deans chest and their legs entwined. The top of Castiel’s hair tickled Deans chin and he made an effort to tame the few strands that were sticking up but eventually just ran his fingers back and forth through his hair when it became clear they would never settle.  
They stayed in silence for a while until Dean looked at his watch.  
“Hey Cas, are you awake?”  
He made a noncommittal noise and shifted closer to Dean. “Cas it’s 8:15, I’ve got to take you home now.”  
Cas ran his hand along his face and yawned. “Is it really time to go already?”  
Dean nodded and held his hand out to Cas, pulling him up to his feet.

Dean and Cas held hands the whole way back. Cas swung their hands back and forth with a stupidly big cheesy grin on his face while Dean babbled on about the new batman movie, how one day he would grow up and be the real batman.  
“You do realize batman isn’t real Dean?”  
“Shut up.”

As they got closer to Cas’s house they could see Cas’s mommy stood in the doorway looking out for them.  
“Hey Dean...” Cas stopped walking about a third of the way down the street, tugging on Deans hand until they were stood facing each other.  
“What is it Cas?”  
Instead of replying Cas pulled Deans body towards him until their noses bumped together and their lips met. Cas brought his hands to rest on the sides of Deans face while Dean left his arms hanging limply at his sides, fingers twitching. Cas nibbled slightly at Deans lower lip as he pulled away, taking in Deans bewildered appearance.  
“I... Cas..”  
“See you on Monday Dean.” Cas laughed as he skipped off to his house, leaving Dean stood in the street with his mouth hanging open and a dozen thoughts rushing through his head.


End file.
